


What if Peter Parker was the clone?

by TheChurchofJeffGoldblum



Series: What if...? [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChurchofJeffGoldblum/pseuds/TheChurchofJeffGoldblum
Summary: What if, he had gotten it wrong? What if "Ben Reilly" was actually the original Spider-Man, and "Peter Parker" was the clone?
Series: What if...? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035669
Kudos: 1





	What if Peter Parker was the clone?

“I, I don’t believe it.” 

“Peter” had looked through the results countless times, it’d felt like he’s spent hours just staring at that screen, but no matter how much he’d stare at it, it wouldn’t change anything.

He was not Peter Parker.

Peter Parker was dead.

The real Peter Parker was dead. 

He felt so stupid! He had the answer all this time! But he had convinced himself he wasn’t the clone, if he had just looked.

He had stolen Peter Parker’s life, all because of his own arrogance and stupidity.

The death of “Ben Reilly” had made the headlines, “Ben Reilly, killed in fight between Green Goblin and Spider-Man” or “Innocent man, Ben Reilly, murdered by masked psychopath” were all over the papers. Some papers like the Bugle tried to blame Spider-Man, but the funny thing was,

this time it wasn’t a lie.

Spider-Man had killed Ben Reilly, “Peter” had chosen not to make sure he was the clone all those years ago, and led Ben down the path that led to his demise.

This was all “Peter’s” fault.

Had he not been so sure of himself all those years ago, he would’ve been the one to fall to Goblin, not “Ben.”

“Ben’s” body was buried next to his Uncle, they told people he was a relative of May, and should be buried next to his kin. 

His family. 

The one “Peter” took from him. 

“Hey ‘Ben,’ it’s good to see you.”

“I am so sorry, for everything, this is all my fault, it should have been me, you should’ve been the one to throw me in that smokestack. I took everything from you, MJ, May, everyone.”

“Do you miss him?”

Peter whirled around, he found a man, an old man, he had a bushy white mustache, gray hair with white at the temples, and yellow tinted glasses.

“Yeah, he was my brother, but I took something from him, I didn’t realize it until he was already gone.”

“Well, do you feel sorry for taking it from him?”

“Sorry isn’t enough.”

“What would be enough? He’s gone, it’s sad, but he’s gone, you can’t change that.”

“Thanks for the uplifting pep talk.”

“Who said I was done? Yes he may be gone, but he’s still alive.”

Clearly this guy was off his rocker.

“Listen, I understand that you feel sad, but you clearly care about this person, and he will live on in your memory. Just because people aren't with us right now doesn’t mean we stopped caring about them, and if your brother cared about you as much as you care about him, he wouldn’t want you to feel sorry that he’s gone, he’d want you to live your life, find happiness.”

Okay, maybe he wasn’t crazy.

“Hey, thanks mister-”

He’s gone. 

But he wasn’t wrong.


End file.
